Miminaga
Miminaga (耳長, lit. Ear Long) is a yōkai from the Malay Peninsula. Appearance Miminaga's appearance is that of an anthropomorphic rabbit with cream fur, a patch of white fur around his stomach, a pair of long ears with a light cream interior, thin arms and legs and a cottontail. His eyes have light yellow sclerae with red irises and small black pupils. His mouth has rows of flat teeth, with a single tooth missing from the lower jaw. Personality History Sixth Anime Miminaga was one of the few yōkai who managed to escape the destruction of their home. They drifted to Japan and met Kitarō and the others, who initially welcomed them to the GeGeGe Forest as they were fellow yōkai. However, Miminaga and the others had different customs and traditions than the Japanese yōkai, which led to an argument between the two groups. While they attempted to resolve the conflict by separating themselves from each other, Agnès suddenly appears from a jewel dropped by Nezumi-Otoko. Soon after her, Wolfgang appears as well, asking Agnès to return to the castle. Miminaga identifies Wolfgang as the one responsible for destroying their home and killing their friends, causing him and the others to hide behind some bushes. Kitarō confronts him, but Wolfgang calmly traps them using Adél's barrier spell. Although they hid immediately, Miminaga speaks out of fear for their newfound home when Wolfgang mentions the Brigadoon Project. Wolfgang turns to them and states that they are only alive because they did not have the spirit to die with their homeland. Miminaga faces him, determined to fight for their new place of belonging. Wolfgang thrusts his hand through Miminaga's body and grabs his soul, causing blood to splatter in the air as Kitarō and the others watch in horror from within the barrier. Wolfgang then crushes the soul, killing Miminaga. Miminaga's friends jump out in an attempt to avenge him, but they were all killed as well. Angered, Kitarō uses his finger guns to break the barrier, and everyone faces off against Wolfgang. Later, the Kitarō Family construct gravestones for their fallen friends, including one for Miminaga, leaving behind a bowl of their Malay delicacy and a sake gourd around his grave.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 27 Abilities Ear Storage: Miminaga is able to store objects within his ears, as demonstrated when he pulled out a bag of jewels for Nezumi-Otoko to pay as rent. Legend The Miminaga is a yōkai with the appearance of a small animal with long ears. They are found living among roots in the forests of the Malay Peninsula. The Miminaga are not known to actively come out and cause trouble on their own. However, children who cross the roots where the Miminaga live become selfish and stubborn and refuse to listen to their parents upon their return from the area. It is said that a certain charm made from porcupine spines can help avoid or ease these effects. Trivia *Miminaga is the Japanese name likely given by Shigeru Mizuki, however, in Malay culture, Miminaga has been referred to as the Hantu Pokok Ara. References Navigation pt-br:Miminaga Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Animal-like Yōkai Category:Malay Yōkai Category:Southern Yōkai